Second Chance for a First Impression
by melzabelza
Summary: Cassie and Dean met thanks to their respective best friends falling in love. Cassie has had bad luck with men forever and Dean craves love and stability. Their best friends left them alone to babysit hoping that they could work out the tension Dean caused between them on New Years Eve.


**_This one shot is a spin off of my current on going story, Best Worst Night Ever, it takes place during chapters 18 and 19 of the story._**

**_Dean Ambrose + OC, references to Seth Rollins. Rated M for smutty goodness._**

**_Thank you all for reading and commenting and reblogging and all that fun stuff._**

* * *

Dean and Cassie were alone in the house with Charlie, Cassie still couldn't believe that her best friend pulled a fast one on her. Everything was OK as long as Charlie was still awake, she kept herself busy cleaning up the kitchen, helping Charlie get into his pajamas, washing his face… but then the little brat passed out cold in the middle of a pile of toys. She tried not to stare at Dean's ass as he bent over to pick the little guy up to carry him to bed.

Dean hadn't seen Cassie since she dropped him off at Melissa's on New Year's morning, she looked just as gorgeous tonight in her yoga pants and baggy t-shirt as she did that night in her mini skirt and halter top. It started when her new boyfriend stood them up, once they got to the club everyone paired up and hit the dance floor, he wasn't much of a dancer and Cassie was pretty bummed about being ditched. They sat in a little corner table together silently enjoying their drinks, her with a girly pink mixed drink and him with his beer. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What's to talk about? We planned to meet at my place and he didn't show up. No big deal, I wasn't gonna miss a night out over his sorry ass." He could tell that she was trying to put on a brave face but one look in her eyes and he knew that she was hurting. She shrugged, "Just another loser to add to the list."

He took a swig of his beer, "His loss is my gain, now I get to spend the evening with a gorgeous woman. Should we blow this joint and go get something to eat?"

"Sure, why not? Let me finish this thing first, I dropped ten bucks on this shit."

After checking in with her friends she took him to her favorite diner. "Welcome to New Jersey, the land of shopping malls and diners! I've been coming to this place for years, first with my parents and now with Melz."

They sat in that diner for hours they had dessert first - cherry pie ala mode and then after midnight they ordered breakfast. They talked about everything under the sun, it was easy to see why Cassie and Melissa got along so well, they were complete opposites but they complimented each other perfectly. The waitress plopped the bill in the middle of the table, they both reached for it, but he had much better reflexes, "A thank you for showing me around," he said and winked at her.

Cassie pulled up in front of Melissa's house and he leaned over and quickly kissed her lips, "Happy New Year, Cupcake!" He got out of the car and let himself into the house with the spare key Melissa gave him before she could say a word. They kept in touch over the last two months by text and a few phone calls, they talked even more after Seth and Melissa broke up. Cassie actually called him before calling Seth when Charlie was admitted to the hospital. Dean convinced her that telling Seth was the right thing to do.

And now here they were, all alone for the first time in two months, Dean wanted to pull her into his lap and play with her hair and kiss her lips and squeeze her breasts, but he was a chicken shit, he kissed her and ran and he had no idea how she felt about him. He never mentioned it all the times they texted back and forth and neither did she, so should he pretend it didn't happen? "Charlie all tucked in up there?" she asked when he came back down.

"Yeah, he didn't even move. He's so cute when he snores." Cassie was scurrying around putting all of Charlie's toys away, "Lemme help you with that," he said.

"Oh, its OK, I got it," she said as she spun around to find him standing directly in front her, with his stunning blue eyes and his perfect little dimple and that stupid ass earring… "Slow, down there, cupcake," he put hands on her hips to steady her.

"No, don't. I'm, you… just, don't." She wanted to kick herself for sounding so stupid, but being so close to him, he was intoxicating.

"I was a stupid shit that night, Cas. Give me do over." She shook her head and looked down at her feet, "Please," he said and he lifted her chin and gently kissed her lips and tasting her strawberry lip gloss. She didn't kiss him back, but she didn't kick him in the nuts either, so he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. "Please," he whispered again against her lips. She couldn't resist him anymore, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, allowing herself to melt into his arms. He licked her bottom lip praying she would let him in, she parted her lips and he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

She wasn't sure if she imagined that first kiss, the way it never came up again made her question her sanity. Of course she told Melissa about it, but then she tried her best not to think about it again and now here she was, in Dean's strong arms. She ran her hands through his messy blonde hair and pressed her body against his as their tongues battled for dominance. He smelled so good and he felt amazing, his huge hands palming her hips, she could feel his erection pushing against her belly. She squealed when he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her over to the couch, "Not here, what if Charlie wakes up?"

"You plan on getting loud, Cupcake?" he asked with a wicked look in his eye, he placed feather light kisses along her jawline and down her neck sending jolts of pleasure down her body. She moaned and dragged her nails up and down his muscular back.

"What if Melissa and Seth walk in on us?" she gasped as he ran his hands up under her shirt and pinched her nipples through her bra.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll make enough noise coming in, we'll have plenty of time to make ourselves presentable."

"Or you can behave yourself until they get home and then I'll let you come back to my place."

"I like the sound of that. Want me to call Seth and tell him to hurry his ass up?"

She laughed at him, she had the most beautiful laugh he ever heard, he tickled her ribs just to hear her laugh again.

* * *

They were cuddling on the couch when they heard the front door open, they both jumped up and started putting their shoes on. Cassie gave Melissa an update on Charlie and they all hugged goodbye. Both Melissa and Seth were smirking at them, Dean leaned down to give Melissa a goodbye hug and instead of hugging him back, she squeezed his arm and said "Dean, if you hurt her…"

He smiled at her, "Don't worry, big sis, she's in good hands." He didn't even want to admit that his heart was probably far more fragile than Cassie's but he knew she was worth the risk, Melissa trusted her more than anyone and Melissa doesn't trust easily, neither did he.

Casse's condo was just a 15 minute drive from Melissa's house, she was nervous, she wanted Dean bad, even before they met. She'd been watching him since he started at FCW, she was an even bigger wrestling fan than Charlie, she just kept quiet about it. She managed to keep her cool whenever he was around and remember that she was in love with Dean Ambrose the wrestler, the character he portrayed on TV, not Dean Ambrose the person, the man he was in real life. Turns out, she loves both versions of him, the real life Dean Ambrose is sassy and arrogant, but under that hard outer shell he was a sweet man with a big heart, a man who craved love. She parked her car in her assigned spot and walked up to her front door, her hand was shaking as she put the key in, "Get a grip Cassie, he is just a man," she thought.

She threw the door open and said "Welcome to my humble home. And now for the…" He cut her off by cupping her face in his hands and gently kissing her lips, she was so nervous and it killed him how she was shaking like a leaf. "I won't hurt you Cassie. I'm no knight in shining armor, but I'm not the jerk everyone thinks I am."

"Dean… I know, its not you, well, I mean, it is you, but not bad…" Oh jeebus Cas, shut your mouth before you scare him away…

He smiled at her, "You are so sweet, that's why I call you cupcake," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body kissing her softly making her sigh against his lips. He licked her lips and she quickly parted them, letting him explore the inside of her mouth. The kiss quickly became heated and passionate as their tongues banged together and they hungrily groped each other's bodies.

He broke the kiss and pulled away, looking her in the eye, "Cupcake, are you sure you want to do this? I want you, all of you, if you don't want that too, tell me now."

She blushed and pulled him closer to her, she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Don't stop, Dean, please don't stop." He scooped her up in his arms and waited for her to point him towards her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and stretched out next to her, kissing her lips softly and letting his hands wander under her shirt and up to her perfect breasts. She lightly dragged her nails up and down his arms making him groan into her mouth. He pulled away from her long enough to pull her shirt over her head and then he pulled his off too, bless this woman for wearing a bra with a front hook, he popped it open and nearly drooled when he laid eyes on her bare chest.

He laid his body on top of hers and kissed her lips passionately licking the inside of her mouth and sucking her tongue while she explored his shirtless back with her soft hands. His hands roamed up and down her body until he couldn't resist her any longer, he pulled her hips up off the bed and stripped her pants off and tossed them over his shoulder. He leaned back and admired her before standing up and slowly unzipping his jeans, smirking when he saw how impatient she was getting. He quickly stepped out of his pants and kneeled between her legs, "Cupcake, you are stunning," he whispered as he covered her body with his, kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her pulling her soft body against his. She moaned as she felt his erection pressing hard against her midsection. He pulled one nipple into his mouth twirling his tongue around it making it hard and lightly trailed his hand down the her body until he was running his fingers over her mound, making her moan and squirm under him.

"Dean, please. I want you." She moaned parting her legs for him as he dragged his fingers through her slick folds groaning when he felt how wet she was. He slipped two fingers inside her and continued sucking on her breasts. Cassie was in heaven, Dean was everything she fantasized about, his body was lean and hard and wow, could he kiss! She started raising her hips to meet his fingers and moaned his name.

He pulled his fingers out and licked her juices from them, she nearly fainted watching him, "Cupcake, you are delicious." He smirked at her and softly rubbed her clit, "Condoms, baby?"

"I'm on the pill." He smiled and settled between her legs, the swollen head of his cock poking at her entrance, "Dean! Please!" He slowly slid inside her, his blue eyes focused on hers, he paused once he was fully inside her and then pulled almost completely out only slowly slide back in. He watched her as she tossed her head back and moaned, he leaned forward and attacked her neck with kisses while kneading her breasts. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back as he continued his long and powerful thrusts, raising her hips to meet him.

He knew he was close, but he needed to feel her cum around his cock, he sped up his thrusts and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Their bodies moved together both of them nearing their orgasms, "Dean, oh, god, don't stop, please," she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her, every thrust bringing her closer to the edge.

"Cum for me Cupcake," she dug her nails into his biceps and cried out as her orgasm took over, her walls clenching around his cock, squeezing him until he couldn't hold back any longer, he thrust hard and fast and came inside her as her body still quivered against his. They laid there, arms and legs tangled together until they were both breathing normally again. He gently pulled out of her and rolled onto his back pulling her next to him, he couldn't stop touching her, her soft skin felt amazing under his fingers. "Cassie, you are amazing."

She smiled against his chest, her fingers lightly tracing his abs, "You're pretty amazing too, Mr. Ambrose."


End file.
